Mr. Poolcheck
|image = S1e15 welcome to the deep end.png |first = Bottomless Pit! (no lines) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Michael Rianda |inspiration = Head lifeguard at the Gravity Falls Pool |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = Gravity Falls Pool |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends =Dipper Pines (former) Wendy Corduroy (former) |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines Wendy Corduroy |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Welcome to the deep end, son." |signature = }} is the emotionally unstable head lifeguard of the Gravity Falls Pool. History Early life At an unknown point in time, Mr. Poolcheck lost his right hand in a pool filter, and has since replaced it with a prosthetic. Since the incident, he no longer underestimates the dangers of the pool. Season 1 He is first seen in Dipper's story in "Bottomless Pit!" sitting at the Skull Fracture bar. When Tats calls for an arms against Dipper (for being a prank caller), he joins in the chase along with the rest of the bar's occupants. In his official introduction in "The Deep End," he is Wendy's boss at the Gravity Falls Pool and later agrees to hire on Dipper. At first he takes a liking to Dipper, but comes to realize both Wendy and Dipper do not take the job of lifeguard seriously enough. Near the conclusion of the episode, he fires both Wendy (offscreen) and Dipper. He also finds out Soos has been taking the pool ducks, and he chases after him. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Poolcheck attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is seen throwing bird seeds at Stan when Stan is saving Dipper and Mabel. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Poolcheck is shown huddling around a fire with other survivors. Personality Mr. Poolcheck is a mentally unstable man prone to violent mood swings and fits of rage. He insists on upholding the laws of the pool as though they were the most heinous of crimes, becoming furious when even the most insignificant of them is broken. He is still willing to hire people, but is often oblivious to the fact that they don't take the job nearly as seriously as he does. Appearance Mr. Poolcheck is a tall, tan, muscular man with sharp, angular features. He has square jaw, an adam's apple, prominent cheek bones, and a low brow, giving him constant narrowed eyes. He has short blonde hair with a receding hair line. He wears a bright red polo shirt, white shorts, and white tennis shoes. He wears a gray whistle over his neck and a dab of sun lotion on his nose in typical lifeguard fashion. Sightings Trivia *His name is a pun on "pool check," as the pool's lifeguard. *Despite his hand being an easily removable prosthetic, it is able to move as freely as a normal hand. ru:Мистер Крутой Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults